The Sword of Dreams
by Paoace12
Summary: When an ancient spirit devastates the culdesac, who will stop him? Read on as Ed, Edd, n Eddy go on a multiverse adventure meeting many familiar faces along the way.
1. Prologue: Propehcy

**HEY everybody, It's Paoace12! A little experiment of mine, since I wanted a break at my other stories. I decided I wanted to revive one of my past stories, which I deleted, due to it extremely short. So I wanted to revive this story is because I think it has potential to be a great story. This story was released in 2009, so if you still remember this, then expect a major tweak in everything, except the plot. Well...enjoy!**

**I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, except any OCs that were made by me. EENE belongs to the great Danny Antonucci and AKA studios.**

**Prologue: Propehcy**

A dark and stormy setting blinds up the town of Peach Creek as lighting completely strikes down at the trees as a massive hurricane like wind sends the trashcans and some fences loose at they fly away, due to the heavy force lifted on them. The clouds were completely dark and ominous as the culdesac kids watch in fear and some in awe, but mostly fear they pray and hope that this deadly storm would blow away soon, for the Peach Creek Celebration was two days away and the Peach Creek kids were chosen to decorate. Upwards in the sky reveal a blue cloud who seems to be casted as the ringleader.

The blue cloud looks down at the culdesac as yellow eyes begin to glare at the culdesac and begins to speak? _"So...the desendants of those worthless heroes that sealed me in my very own prison live here?" The blue cloud begins to look at the red, blue, and green houses for a bit and chuckles. "This might be easy as I thought...if I'm lucky, I may even find the desendants that helped the heroes sealed me...for now these humans have their fun in the festival as everything will change for these desendants...from I what I can see, one of the main desendants of the Legendary Heroes could be manipulated to my side, just like I almost did to his ancestor..." _The blue cloud finally finished as the screen begin to zoom out.

A lighting strikes completely flashing white as a bunch of lighting powered letters appeared in the sky.

The Sword of Dreams

The lighting strikes again as it flashes white as the setting changes to a peaceful setting of the culdesac seeing the culdesac kids clean up the trash that was poured on the streets as the scene changes again to Peach Creek Junior High, inside we see three boys who were the outcasts of the culdesac, but also the most unique, their names were Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

The three boys were carrying decorations for the festival as Edd AKA Double D was the most excited for the festival. "Isn't this wonderful gentlemen?" He spoke to the two Eds who were less enthusiastic about being chosen to decorate the school. "Not only are we decorating the school for the festival, but also get to enjoy the festivities in about five hours!" He said excitingly.

Eddy, the short and greedy Ed yawned at the idea. "Why the heck are we doing this anyway? The only reason I did this because the principal is paying me to do this."

"And I haven't the slightest idea why I'm here Eddy!" Ed, the tall and goofball Ed commented as he was always the strongest and not very brightest of the bunch.

Double D turned back to the two. "Don't you get it gentlemen? This festival is being held to celebrate the sealing of the ancient antagonizing deity Haruku," He explained to the two, getting Ed excited, due to him always liking monsters. Eddy, however still doesn't get it.

"And? Why does Peach Creek have to have this stupid festival anyway?" He asked with a very curious tone.

"Very simple, Eddy," Double D replied as he explains the origins of the festival. "If you would actually studied Peach Creek's folklore is that before your great ancestors or Lord Kanker... found Peach Creek, their was a ancient town before Peach Creek was even built." He explained as Eddy gets more curious and more bored.

"And if you read "Thy Darkest Hours Upon Us by Lilienne" who I recommend to read her books tells the tale of Haruku seizing the world into darkness and the first town he seized was Peach Creek," Double D continued.

Eddy, now officially bored and not listening to Double D's lecture. decided to have some fun with Ed by tapping him on the right shoulder. "Hello?" Ed answered turning his right.

Eddy snickered as he puts a "Lumpy" sign on his back and acts innocent when Ed turns around again.

Ed, with his trademark smile was still carrying the boses of decorations and during Double D's lecture, this is what he heard from Double D. "Blah, blah, blah! Dribble, yap, Blah, blah, blah, dribble, dribble, dribble!" Double D explains from Ed's perspective of what Double D is saying.

"And that's why we celebrate the festival, Eddy." He finally finished, even though Eddy didn't pay attention to Double D's explanation.

Eddy, decided to go along with it as he didn't want to hear it again. "Yeah! I get it now! So we decorating or not?" Eddy asked pretending he heard everything as he puts his share of decorations on Ed's box.

"MONTAGE TIME!" Ed commented randomly.

The montage shows the Ed's or Double D and Ed while Eddy lazily sits in his chair decorate the whole school with a fast forward look.

**Two spice-tastic hours later...**

The two Eds and...Eddy look at their work as they look at the school proudly. "I believe we did a wonderful job decorating fellows," He said happily as he didn't know Eddy was just decorating the same thing so it looks like he was helping too.

Double D takes a gander at his watch to see what time it was. "Oh dear, their's only two hours left to decorate my house for the festival! My apologies gentlemen, but I must depart." He said waved goodbye as Double D rushed home.

"What do we do now Eddy?" Ed asked looking down at the short Ed.

Edd decides to think for a bit and smiles. "Come on lumpy! There is one thing I learned from sockhead's speech!" Eddy said impatiently as Ed follows him to his house.

Somewhere, in the clear blue sky reveals the same blue cloud that started the storm last night, but this time was blending in glaring at the peace that once was caused by destruction by his own hands. _"How pathetic, the once devestated town I once destroyed now celebrates those simple minded Legendary heroes," The blue cloud hissed under his breath. Something else caught his eye as the blue cloud smiled with interest. "Although, I can already tell that human is one of the legendary heroes desendants and my pawn..." The blue cloud chuckled as it disappears once more to get ready to ruin the festival._

Meanwhile, back at Eddy's house which wasn't decorated for the festival. Eddy's brainstorms another one of his hare brained schemes. "What are we doing Eddy?" Ed asked watching Eddy getting a bunch of weird supplies and drops them on the ground.

Eddy gathers the last of the supplies and spoke. "Don't you get it Ed? With this stupid festival going on, we can fish out the suckers and make out with a truckload of jawbreakers!" Eddy explains to Ed as he took a peek at all the supplies.

"You in lumpy?" Eddy asked carrying a bunch of the supplies for his "half" of the work.

Ed nodded no giving Eddy a big shock. "No can do, Eddy! My show Edventure is coming on at five and I need to watch it!" Ed replied excitingly.

Eddy decided to think of something quick. "It'll be easy Ed! Just make those "Chosen One appearances poster" and you'll be out of here." Eddy explains even though Ed will be doing all the work.

Thanks to Eddy's quick scheme, Ed managed to get it all done before five, but all posters were crudely drawn, due to Ed hurrying up. "Way to go lumpy! The festival must be starting already!" Eddy said hearing a lot of noise out of his garage.

The two wanted to see what the festival was like as they both happily open the door with curiousity, but their curiousity turned into panick as they see people running from every corner. "What the heck!" Eddy yelled out loud seeing the festival in ruins and buildings on fire as people scream from every corner, but one scream got on Ed's mind.

"ED!"

Ed quickly scans the area trying to find where Sarah is. "Baby sister!" Ed yelled trying to find her through the people, but flames begin to burn out the culdesac as each house was destroyed.

Ed was about to run into the mob of people who were running away Eddy stopped him. "No, Ed you maniac!" Eddy yelled pulling his shirt.

"We gotta get out of here!" Eddy yelled, not even thinking what happened to Double D.

The blue cloud was watching and smiling evilly at the destruction of the culdesac as it reminds him of the same destruction it did many ages ago. _"Hmm..it looks like those two are still alive, but where is..."_

Ed and Eddy run for their lives as they see the destruction of Peach Creek fall upon them as they see all of their memories destroyed.

A few hours later, once the fire finally clears the Eds return to Peach Creek in ruins, even everyone's houses was destroyed, no one in sight, Ed was sad not knowing what happened to his sister. "SARAH!" Ed shouted to try and find her, but to no avail.

Eddy was sad, but for different and selfish reasons. "MY SCAM BOOK!" Eddy shouted in horror. "All the scams I could've done!" He cried out.

Ed kept calling her name in hopes of finding her, but finally gave up. "What do we do now Eddy?" Ed asked sadly looking at the culdesac.

Eddy suddenly realized that they forgot what happened to Double D. "Well, for now let's search for Double D..." He said sadly.

And so with Haruku's deadly attack on Peach Creek finished, the two Eds begin to search for Double D on the barren wasteland they once called home...

**A/N: A sad prologue, but that starts the adventure. Anyways leave your reviews because I want to see your opinions on this story, also this story is kinda like a mixed of Devil May Cry and another videogame. So please review.**


	2. Prologue: Revelation

**Hey everybody, it's Paoace12 here with the start of SOD! This story is pretty much the noob of my entire series, so I decided to keep track of it's progress. For more info, feel free to check SOD's section for how much progress it made. Anyways, let's begin!**

Prologue: Revelation

The scene opens up to the barren wasteland of the culdesac, where dunes stir up like a sandstorm and the open vastness has now increased, due to everything destroyed and only two wanderers were walking the endless path that was once Peach Creek.

The two boys or Eds were looking for any survivors or anyone that might've been trapped under the rubble, but after three hours of searching, the Eds were starting lose hope of what happened to everyone and especially Double D.

Eddy was starting to give up, as this was the only time he would actually do something so serious without having someone like Ed or Double D to do his work for him. "I guess some things are more important then scams.." Eddy said sadly looking at his house burned to ruins.

Eddy looks down for a minute and at his house again, he snickered even saying that. "Yeah, like that'll ever happened!" He laughed as he went to scan the place some more.

Ed was staring sadly at his house, which had all his monster movies, his tub of gravy, and more importantly his T.V. "Oh, the pain and hurt!" Ed yelled out sadly that his T.V is gone.

Eddy and Ed regrouped back at Eddy's destroyed house to find out how they were gonna find any survivors. "Maybe, we should just-"

Suddenly a beam of light begins to shone on them. "It's Santa, Eddy! He will help us find Double D and baby sister!" Ed cried out happily waiting for Santa to arrive.

Eddy didn't know what was happening and he was definitely sure that it wasn't Santa. "Turn out that light!" Eddy complained not even knowing what that light will do to them.

The light begins to glow more brighter as the Eds cover their eyes, due to intense light as their bodies begin to disappear. "What the!" Eddy cried out noticing his hands and legs beginning to disappear.

The light finally clears out taking Eddy and Ed with it, but where exactly does the light take them?

**Meanwhile, at a unknown world...**

The setting changes to unknown realm, which depicts of nothing and despair, but six shadows were standing before the God of Despair.

The blue shadow chuckles at what he accomplished, but he still knew they were still alive. "You know your orders...those decendants wouldn't dare to harm their little friends.." Haruku chuckled as the six shadows were none other then the culdesac kids, but three were missing. Nevertheless, they were mind controlled against their will.

"They will likely head for Lighmarrer's Realm first..."

**Another Dark realm...**

"Are you ready?" an unknown voice asked the shadow which was shorter then the being.

"I don't know...it seems sorta of risky, to say the least.." the familar voice replied.

The being pointed in the north direction as a light begins to glow. "Looks like they've arrived.." The being said as the light begins to transfer Ed and Eddy's bodies.

The light finally disappeared as Eddy and Ed emerged from the light, quite dizzy from their travel. "Oh, my aching...huh?" Eddy spoke rubbing his head noticing that he wasn't at the culdesac, but a place of Darkness.

"Where are we Eddy?" Ed asked confused as well as he sees nothing in sight.

"How the heck should I know!" Eddy replied trying to see if anyone's there.

"Ed, Eddy!" A voice cried out gaining their attentions.

The two turned their heads and turned to where the voice was coming from. The shadow revealed none other then Double D running to them. "Double D!" Ed cried happily as he ran to hug him, Eddy was in shocked and more importantly, how did he get here?

"Eddy, Ed! I'm glad you survived!" Double D said happily as Ed puts him down.

Eddy was more curious in how they got here. "What's the deal, sockhead!" Eddy blurted out angrily. "Where the heck are we?" He asked with much curiousity.

Double D pondered for a moment. "Well, I can't exactly explain how, but.."

"I supposed, I should explain Double D." the shadow giant interrupted which was unseen by Ed and Eddy.

Eddy could not believe his eyes, Ed however..."Cool! A real life monster!" He yelled happily, completely bansihing his sadness of Peach Creek and his little sister.

Eddy didn't know whether to cower in fear or to trust Double D's little friend. "So you were saying?" He spoke, as he decided to go along with Double D.

The being began to explain again. "As you two know, Double D was here before you two arrived," the being explained as it walks over to Double D. "As you see, the everyone in Peach Creek has escaped safely." The being continued as Ed and Eddy sighed that their friends was all right.

"However.." It spoke again. "I have not yet to locate three of your friends. The nine of them, I'm afraid have been taken by Haruku, the God of Despair." It explained.

Eddy reminded himself that Double D told of Haruku in his lecture and decided to listen without interrupting. Double D began to explain the rest. "Kevin; Jimmy; Sarah; Jonny; Nazz; Rolf; and even the Kanker sisters might of been taken, but I still don't know which three managed to escape Haruku's wrath."

Eddy decided to keep reminding himself of everything that went on, but had trouble, due to his lack of attention. "By the way, who is this guy?" Eddy asked as Ed wondered as well who brought the trio here.

The being stepped foward. "My apologies, allow me to introduce myself." It spoke as it unveil it shadow. "My name is Malomacian, the Guardian of the Dark Realm and dark itself.

**A/N: You'll be expecting these little bios once the characters introduce themselves. Also, this is Double D's files in his laptop.**

**Name: Malomcian**

**Gender: Male**

**Status: Dark Guardian**

**Power: Unknown**

**Weapon: Dark Halberd**

**Bio: Malomacian is one of the six guardians. He controls anything darkness and was the one that sent me, Ed, and Eddy here in the realm of Darkness. He also has the power to summon a Dark Halberd by his for self defense. Violence is never the answer when carrying such a dangerous weapon.**

**Closing Double D's files...**

Eddy was getting the whole why everything is dark. "So...we going home anytime soon?" Eddy asked, not really caring anything else.

Double D stepped up. "Eddy! Our home was destroyed by Haruku! We have no home to come to!" Double D replied stating the obvious.

"Is there anymore of you?" Ed asked who was intrigued by Malomacian's style.

"Hmm?" Malomacian responded as he turned to Ed. "Well, if you're talking about the other guardians, then yes."

Ed and Eddy began to listen, while Double D manages to type up more research in his laptop. "The first guardian is named Regaru, the Guardian of Fire."

**Loading Double D's files...**

**Name: Regaru**

**Gender: Male**

**Status: Fire Guardian**

**Power: Unknown**

**Weapon: Unknown**

**Bio: Unknown as of now and will continue to research as I officially meet Regaru.**

**Closing Double D's files...**

"Then, their's the Water Diva or Guardian of Water Temptress," He continued.

**Loading Double D's files...**

**Name: Temptress**

**Gender: Female**

**Status: Water Guardian**

**Power: Unknown**

**Weapon: Unknown**

**Bio: Unknown as of now, but I will type in more info as I officially meet Temptress.**

**Closing Double D's files...**

"The next guardian is Waru, the guardian of Wind."

**Loading Double D's files...**

**Name: Waru**

**Gender: Male**

**Status: Wind Guardian**

**Power: Unknown**

**Weapon: Unknown**

**Bio: Unknown, until I officially have met Waru and record it in my database.**

Eddy was starting to get impatient, as all he wanted to do was go home, but Ed wanted to hear the rest of the guardians. "The next Guardian is name Arekawa, the Guardian of Earth." Malomacian continued.

**Loading Double D's files...**

**Name: Arekawa**

**Gender: Female**

**Status: Earth Guardian**

**Power: Unknown**

**Weapon: Unknown**

**Bio: Unknown for now.**

**Closing Double D's files.**

"Lastly, is my exact opposite, Lighmarra, the Guardian of Light." Malomacian finished.

**Loading Double D's files...**

**Name: Lighmarra, once thought to be named Lighmarrer**

**Gender: Female**

**Status: Light Guardian**

**Power: Unknown**

**Weapon: Unknown**

**Bio: Unknown.**

**Closing Double D's files...**

"That's about it, I guess," Malomacian explained finishing his lecture about the other guardians.

Eddy couldn't take anymore of lectures, but he decided too handle it, due to Malomacian being a guardian and might banish him or something. "So...what's this got to do with us?" Eddy asked curiously, although he did say it to go home.

"I have been wondering as well, why do you need our presence Guardian Malomacian?" Double D asked. Although, Double D understands why Malomacian summoned him. He didn't get the full explanation.

"Well, I assume all three of you are ready to face the truth," Malomacian said in a low voice. "You may not know this, but...the Legendary Heroes you celebrated in your festival...was your ancestors..." Malomacian finally revealed the truth.

Their was silence in the void of Darkness, not even Double D was prepared to handle what had just been revealed. Ed decided to speak, since he was the most excited. "Cool! We are chosen guys!" Ed said happily.

Eddy and Double D were not surprised by Ed's reaction, but they were sure in shock. "So?" Eddy blurted out. "What's this got to do with us!" He said angrily wanting no part at all, but finding out he had a Legendary Hero for an ancestor definitely changed that.

"In real truth, The guardians wanted to keep all of your past desendants not knowing the Legendary Heroes were yours and they're ancestors, but since Haruku was freed from his prison, we had no choice." He explained.

Double D thought for a moment, their was one thing he didn't get. "What I don't get is that...what happened to the other guardians? Surely, you and the other guardians combined might can seal Haruku back to his prison." Double D asked.

Malomacian turned to him. "Yes, we were going to do that before..." He stopped briefly and spoke again. "Before, Haruku ambushed the guardians one by one and sealed them as way of payback..only I escaped from his clutches." He finished.

"I see.." Double D replied, but that doesn't mean he still had more questions.

"What I would like to know is if we are the desendants of the Legendary Heroes, then how can we seal Haruku back to his prison? We're just regular people who schemes, plot, and work in their normal everyday lives." He added.

"Well, that's the tricky part," Malomacian replied. "In order for you to seal Haruku in his prison, you need the help of these.." Malomacian explains as he summons three regular swords on the palm of his hand.

Double D quickly knew what he meant. "On no! Pardon me Guardian, but I strictly don't use violence!" Double D blurted out.

Eddy was getting interested, knowing that violence was part of it. "So, we hit Haruku with these!" Eddy yelled out looking at the swords.

"Yes, but regular weapons won't touch Haruku, but..." He stopped briefly and summon it's powers of Darkness to fill the regular swords with power. "These, powered by my power should at least be able to defend you from Haruku's henchmen." He explained showing the Darkness filled swords.

"Pretty cool!" Ed commented holding his sword. "I shall call you, Kamiki!" He added naming his sword, although Eddy and Double D weren't really surprised at all in Ed's rush to join in the fight.

Eddy grabs his sword and was getting interested, mostly because he gets to rub it in the culdesac kids faces. "Well, I'm in! I can't wait to show shovelchin's face!" He spoke agreeing to Malomacian to help the guardians.

Double D was still unsure, but his thoughts on using a dangerous weapon was one thing, but can he actually get over it to save the guardians and their friends? "Come on sockhead!" Eddy blurted out interrupting Double D's train of thought. "You joining or not?" Eddy added.

Double D decided to go with what's best for everyone and swallow his sense of direction. "Well, I assume the best path for me for take is the one that'll save everyone...so I will participate in rescuing the guardians and our friends," He spoke at last.

Malomacian handed Double D his sword, but due to Double D's strength, he had a tough time carrying it. "Now, then it's time for you three to be putting a stop to Haruku." He spoke as he lead them to a portal, which was Dark colored.

"You may not already know this, but some Guardian cities have fallen to Malomacian's attack and some are still fighting the war against him, but their morale is about to run out," He explained.

Double D understood everything so far, but one thing was on his mind. "Pardon me, but how come Haruku didn't attack the Dark realm?" He asked struggling to carry his sword.

"Well, you see," He turned to the Eds. "Haruku doesn't care about the Darkness realm for it has nothing, but in real truth. I have been protecting my city and citizens by fooling Haruku into thinking, I'm the only one in my realm." He explained.

Eddy was getting impatient and decided to speak up. "Come on!" He blurted out. "When are we gonna kick Haruku's butt!" He asked impatiently.

"Eagar, are we?" Malomacian replied, impressed at the three humans.

"'From what I can see, the Light Realm has suffered the most, where everything is in ruins, so you three will be going there to look for any survivors and free Lighmarra from her seal." Malomacian explained. "Also, be on the lookout for Lighmarra's daughter Athena, she may be able to entrance you to Lighmarra's castle." He continued.

"Wait a minute!" Eddy interrupted. "How come we can't just help one of the Guardian cities still fighting where all the action is!" He continued.

"It's true, that we should act and defend the cities that are struggling, but you three aren't ready for that yet, so you will recon at Lighmarra's city and try to break Lighmarra's seal." He explained. "Once Lighmarra's seal has been broken, the city will be healing back to normal and the citizens that have been lost will be revived." Malomacian finished.

Ed and Double D both agreed on Malomacian's plan. Eddy decided to go along with it until they get to a city that has action. "This will be very dangerous, but you three are our only hope," Malomacian spoke opening the portal.

"Are you ready?" He asked the three as the three nodded in agreement.

_"Well, here we go...no turning back now..." thought Double D as he tries to hold his sword in place._

_"Just watch me shovelchin! I'm gonna save the guardians and rub it in your face!" Eddy declared bravely._

_"Hello? Echo...echo..echo! My name is Ed!" Ed thought randomly as the three slowly walk into the portal._

The portal disappears with the Eds as they head straight to Lighmarra's world. "Good luck...heroes.."

_To be continued..._

**A/N: That officially ends the Prologue! Now I have to work harder now on the Light Saga...Anyways! Please review for your thoughts and opinions!**

**So anyways, see ya guys next chapter!**

**NEXT TIME on SOD!**

_The Eds have officially arrived on the Light Realm or Light Kingdom. The three soon come to a conclusion that Haruku's minions are still here. A mage has suddenly rescued them from his minions, one thing on the Eds minds were...Who was this mage?_

_Light: Ruination_


	3. Light: Ruination

**A/N: Hey guys, Paoace12 here! A lot of people definitely signed up! Keep making those OCs people! You can have more then one, but three is the limit. Anyways, let's get on with the Light Arc! OCs of the Light Saga will appear next Chapter. Some OCs might make a cameo in this one.**

_Light: Ruination_

After the destruction of the culdesac, the Eds decided to join up with Malomacian to save their friends and also everyone else trapped under his rule. The Eds were transported to the distant land of the six realms, starting with Lighmarra's realm or Light Kingdom. The setting of the realm was nothing to see, but the Lighmarra's castle still stands tall unfazed of an attack, but for the citizens home is another story...

The portal begins to open as the Eds get launched out, as the portal closes again. Double D breaks out of the puddle of Eds as he cleans himself up. "So, this must be Lighmarra's realm?" Double D spoke looking at the destroyed kingdom.

Double D looked at it with sadness, but at the back of Double D shows the two Eds struggling to get free from each other. "Move it, lumpy!" Eddy yelled breaking free sending Ed to the ground again and joining Double D.

Eddy manages to take a look at the destroyed Kingdom and back at Double D again. "So, where's the action, Double D!" Eddy complained not really caring what happened to the Light Realm. "Malomacian said there would be at least henchmen or something to whack around here!" He continued to complained.

Double D wasn't really shocked at what Eddy said, but manages to speak back. "Eddy," He spoke. "Like, Malomacian also said is that Haruku's henchmen have dispersed to another realm with low morale, from my calculations a realm that's about to lost to Haruku, just like...this realm." He said sadly.

Ed manages to get back up and join with Double D and Eddy, he also takes a look at their first mission assignment. "Let's go, guys!" Ed yelled excitingly as he rushed towards the burned down kingdom.

"Hey!" Eddy yelled out, but Ed wasn't responding. "Oh, it's a race you want, huh? Bring it on, lumpy!" He yelled out competitively as he runs as well hoping to catch up with Ed.

Double D couldn't believe at how childish Ed and Eddy are, he snickered. "Small minds, think alike, I supposed." He murmured to himself as he walks to the kingdom seeing that Eddy and Ed almost reached the entrance.

_Meanwhile.._

At an unknown Light Kingdom roof reveals a white cloaked mage carrying a white stuff with a red jewel on top of it. _"There's got to be a way to get into my mother's palace without getting caught...hmm, maybe if I trick a a traveler and get him to reveal himself to Haruku's henchmen, that should enable me to sneak in and release the seal.." the mage thought out carefully as she disappears hoping to find a traveler somewhere in the city._

Back with the Eds, who all made it to the entrance of the kingdom noticed a simliar ambiance they once went through in Peach Creek. "Oh dear," Double D spoke saddened of the Light Kingdom's destruction. "Is there even any survivors?" Double D hoped as the three Eds continued to look at the destruction.

Eddy was in the back of the trio playing around with his Dark Sword hoping to unleash more of his power. "Hmm?" He said noticing a weird vibe coming from the sword. "I got it!" He beamed as he puts his hand on the sword hoping to take a reaction.

Eddy's sword begins to glow with dark power as it forms into a much more better custom. Instead of a regular dark sword, it now turned into a bigger sword with green decals of dollar signs on the sword with a gold chain grip. "Now, this is a sword!" He said impressed as he looks at the sword's title. "Dark Chainer?" What a stupid name! How about the Dark Scammer!" Eddy thought up excited about his new sword returned it and catches up with the two Eds.

**A/N: Yup, a mix of Kingdom Hearts with Devil May Cry! Except there won't be any Cartoon or Disney characters...OR WILL IT? Nah, just kidding.**

Like Eddy, Ed plays around with his sword as well, but this time it was already transformed into it's custom. Ed's new dark sword was painted with gravy-like decals with a T.V sticker on it's grip. "The Dark Watcher will banished Haruku's henchmen from the realm of Hades!" He ranted to himself as he notices the two Eds were far away. He returned his sword and yelled out. "Wait up guys!"

Double D, Eddy, and Ed continued on walking, but seeing the sights weren't really an option. Eddy was realizing something very important. "Where the heck is Haru-whatever's fighting dummies!" Eddy complained summoning his sword or "Dark Scammer." "I mean, I gotta at least kick someone's butt here!" He continued on.

As the three Eds stare down the once peaceful path, a cloud of darkness begins to desend on them. "Oh, dear." Double D spoke looking at the clouds. "Guardian Lighmarrer must be getting weaker." He explained as he examines the clouds carefully.

Eddy turned around to one of the clouds smiling as he gives a whistle to give the Eds his attention. "Or it's that!" He pointed happily to the countless Purple henchmen dropping to the desert as they narrow Light Kingdom.

Double D begins to type up research in fear and in curiousity by getting out his laptop before the fight begins.

**Now loading Double D's files...**

**Name: Zemzes(Real name unknown.)**

**Status: Level One Henchmen**

**Powers: Unknown**

**Bio: A henchmen of Haruku, although they seem to be weak. I am frighten of how many we might face.**

**A/N: Just imagine a Kingdom Hearts Unverse, only bigger.**

**Now closing Double D's files...**

Eddy summons his sword smiling confidently getting in a fighting stance."I always wanted to do this!" He yelled out looking at all the henchmen.

"Eddy!" Double D called out. "I know you're eager to fight, but let's be smart, shall we?" He explains as he begins to sum up how many they have to fight.

The army began to get closer as they attempt to finish what they started, by destroying the Light Realm once and for all. Eddy was noticing them getting closer as he looks at the strategizing Double D. "Hurry up, sockhead!" Eddy rushed him getting more eager to fight.

Ed, at the time was only looking at the army and summoned his Dark Watcher sword and knew what he had to do. He climbed on the one of the rocks, which Eddy and Double D couldn't notice, due to Double D planning. He pointed his Dark sword straight at the army who was getting closer and closer. Unknowingly, to him, Ed has relased a small dark fireball at blazing speeds, which could not be seen by Ed as it explodes in the middle of the vast army sending countless henchmen disappearing. Ed looks at his sword and grins happily. Double D and Eddy noticed the commotion and looked up at the army.

"What the?" Eddy spoke seeing the army still advancing, but with fewer troops. Getting impaitient, he decided to take some of that action as well. "Okay, that's it! CHARGE!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs as he rushes to the army with Ed following.

Double D decided to do what's best for his mind. "Hmm, if I can scan those Zemzes enough, I should be able to find their weakness!" He beamed as he begins to research the Zemzes on his computer, for he knew, at how Eddy and Ed could be when it comes to fighting.

Somewhere at a hidden building, lies three people watching the Zemzes army approaching. "What do we do, Ren?" He asked his twin sister who were both worried.

His twin sister was worried and turned to him. "I don't know, Len, but I'm sure we'll make through this invasion.." She said worriedly.

Len and Rin were wearing basic Light Kingdom mages outfits for young youths. Len was wearing standard with a blue staff for summonings, while Rin has the same getup, only with Pink staff and pink mages's outfit.

**A/N: Leo and Luna, anyone? Anyways, the Double D files will reveal more as Double D officially meets them.**

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield. Eddy and Ed were nearing the battle as they summoned their swords in a fighting stance. Eddy finally gets close enough and slashes one of the Zemzes disappearing in a shadow cloud. Although he doesn't have experience carrying around his sword, he knew how to fight with it. He brushes himself off as he continues to slash another one.

Ed, however decided to play with his sword by bashing the Zemzes with his sword, but it was effective enough to make them disappear. With his goofy tradmark smile, he continued to attack the Zemzes with no problem at all, but having a few clumsy trips making some Zemzes disappear into darkness with a bigger range of power, due to Ed's massive weight and mass.

Meanwhile, Double D who was having attempt to even use his sword decided to scan every Zemzes Eddy and Ed have vanquished hoping to fnd any weak spot that all Zemzes share. "Hmm, there must be some way we can somehow defeat all those Zemzes without having to exert that much energy.." He talked to himself as he continued from afar researched the two.

The two fighting Eds were slashing or clumsy away all the Zemzes one by one, but even they could not fight all of them forever, for the two it seemed that they didn't leave a dent in the Zemzes as they continued advancing. Eddy and Ed both retreated to the Light Kingdom's entrance panting heavily as they rest looking at the neverending path of Zemzes. Eddy finally had enough energy to speak. "Man!" he panted heavily. "Will these guys ever stop!" He complained putting his sword on the sand holding it with one hand.

Ed was panting as well, even with his strength was not enough for all these Zemzes. "Sticks and stones, Eddy!" Ed commented randomly as not even the invasion was enough to make Ed lose his goofy look and personality.

The Zemzes began to get closer to the village as all Eddy and Ed could do was watch and find out how long they can keep them at bay. Meanwhile, Double D was close to cracking the code. "Hmm, what's this?" He asked himself looking at the structure of a Zemzes. "Hmm, if Zemzes's weakness are barriers, then we might need to find a mage.." He said worriedly as how in the heck will they find a mage to defend the city, while they rescue Guardian Lighmarrer? Double D was running out of options as he closes his laptop, summons his unamed sword and joins in the battle.

Eddy and Ed who were still resting decided to give it one more go, this time seeing Double D has join them. "What took ya so long, Sockhead?" Eddy asked getting his sword ready for second round.

Double D, who was still having trouble to hold his sword with one hand managed to at least speak. "Well, even with my careful examinations, I managed to find their weakness points, but we will need a mage in order to create a barrier, strong enough to at least defend it in time for us to rescue Lighmarra!" He explained deeply with detail.

"We need a Mage, guys!" Ed commented, since he knew a lot of magic and monsters.

"No duh, Ed!" Eddy replied. "Where the heck are we suppose to get a mage!" He complained as he was still resting from defeating some of the Zemzes, but with no choice he raises his sword getting ready to fight an onslaught of Zemzes.

Somewhere in one of the close buildings was a White cloaked mage watching and hearing everything, that the Eds have said. _"Could it be? They can save my mother?" She thought out as she looks at the Eds and back at Zemzes knewing what she had to do._

Standing on the closest building to the Gate and the Zemzes, she begins to chant words of a strong spell. "_Chana, Mana, Pona, Luna, Arga, Loo!" She whispered and repeated as the sand begins to shake and rocks rattle as a giant Blue wall begins to slowly ascend, even bigger then the village._

The Zemzes disappear as they walk into the barrier, the Eds take notice of the barrier defeating every Zemzes walking in and were glad and were curious."Who the heck was that?" Eddy asked his fellow Eds as he returns his sword sitting down on the sand.

The two do the same as Double D takes out his laptop and begins to scan the magic barrier defending the Light Kingdom. "Hmm, if my calculations are correct, then a mage must've have defended the gate with a strong mana, according to my data. Only Lightmarra could've conjur up such a strong barrier." He explained to the two Eds as they drink three water bottles that Double D has supplied on their quest.

Ed beamed out having another idea. "Or maybe a daughter, Double D!" He added, having the possibility that Lightmarra's daughter might've of saved the town from invasion.

Double D began to sum up more and more suggestions and finally came to a conclusion. "Ed, might be right. Guardian Malomacian has mention, Lighmarra had a daughter." He explains as he begins to type more research.

Eddy douses the water on his head for a cold breeze. "Well either way," He concluded looking at the Zemzes. "I sure am glad, whoever put this barrier. I mean, I couldn't fight another one!" He admitted.

The three were sitting, quite comfortably as they watch each row of Zemzes get ablazed by the barrier. Double D stood up, cleaning himself from the sand. "Shall we look for Lighmarra's daughter? Malomacian did say that she can lead us and entrance us to the castle." He explained to the other two.

His fellow Eds did the same as they both stood up. "I'm getting bored anyway." Eddy replied as the three took one more look at the Zemzes and entered the village again hoping to find Athena.

_Meanwhile..._

_Three brown-cloaked shadows continue on watching the onslaughter of Zemzes. "Hmph, a barrier, huh?"_

_The middle cloaked one chuckled. "It's been awhile...Eddy..." He hissed under his breath, as the three disappeared into shadows._

Who were those mysterious three? Will the Eds ever find Athena? And why did I rush this chapter? Two of those questions will be answered...

**A/N: Okay! I AM SO SORRY! Because of my move, we had to get a new internet connection so I had to start over of SOD. I wanted to update before the year ends. So whoop-dee-do! I apologize for it being short, but I promise 2011 will be a smash hit for Sword of Dreams! I wanted to update one last time for 2010...so please don't be harsh! Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone and keep sending new OCs, maybe for Light if you want your character to appear!**

**Len and Rin: Property of Lightsworn Heka.**

**Anyways, yeah...it's a Kingdom hearts rip-off only without Cartoon and Disney characters, but it does add it twists from Devil May Cry.**

**Enough yammering! Here is everything to expect next year!**

_**Next time:**_

_**The Eds meet the rambunctious twins Len and Rin, after meeting the two. The Eds decide to take a quick lesson into magic with the help of these two, meanwhile the Three mysteroud cloaks confront Athena, but what are they truly after?**_

_**Light: Confrontation**_


	4. Light: Confrontation

**A/N: Well, I finally decided to update SOD after December 31, 2010! So, welcome SOD into the 2011 year with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy everyone! Constructive Criticism is appreciated! Check my profile page for the new OC sign up sheet, due to getting some bad Sign Ups, don't feel bad, your OC is still in my story, you just have to follow the new OC sheet when making a new OC. REMEMBER TO PM ME THE OC, NOT REVIEW THEM.**

_Light: Confrontation_

After experiencing the Zemzes nefarious power, the Eds decided to look for Athena, the Daughter of Lighmarra in hopes of freeing Light Kingdom from Haruku's control. The Eds also seem to be searching for anyone that might teach them basic magic, who knows what monsters they might face that they need to use long range attacks to vanquish them.

Our three heroes were walking along the destroyed Light Kingdom Villages in hoping to find any survivors or anyone that might help them find Athena. The trio digs under the rubble. Eddy slashes one of the boulders blocking his way into one of the villagers houses. "Why do we have to do this again?" He said annoyingly as he returns his sword and enters looking for survivors.

Double D, not wanting to get scratches or cuts from the rubble blocking the entrances in decides to yell hoping to gain the attention of any villagers inside. "Hello! Are you in there?" He yelled hard, but no effect or attention came from inside. He frowned worried wondering if anyone even survived...

Ed, however was having more fun with his new powers resummoning his sword over and over again, while using his strength to look for survivors. "Hello!" He yelled out the door carrying th boulder with one arm. "My name is Ed!" He laughed at the echo, due to him being an oaf. He placed the boulder back and went to another Villager hut.

Double D went for another yell hoping it could message any survivors, but once again had no luck. He sighed wondering if anyone even survived the conflict. "Hmm, could it be that we got to Light Kingdom too late?" He muttered worried as he moves on to the next house.

Back with Eddy, who was searching as well groaned. He was getting tired of slashing entrances with his Dark Scammer and weakly calling out to survivors in Light Kingdom. "Man, how many houses we took up?" The small Ed groaned checking the house only for a little and on to the next one.

Meanwhile, on one of the many destroyed rooftops. The Eds aren't alone as they think, as they were being watched by a peculiar set of twins. This time revealed more of their getup.

Len had blue hair and was tied around his head making sure it wasn't in the way. He has tan skin, due to surviving a lot in the Light Kingdom. His eyes are sky blue almost having big pupils, with the height of a normal pre-teen, but slightly shorter then the Eds. His outfit was very basic, and had to made do with a normal Mage's outfit(Final Fantasy) which is in a dark blue color. He was a Black mage using offensive magic, but lost his ability, due to the war. Now with his basic staff, he can only do Basic Magic, Song, and Summon spells. He also had a Brown hat to cover his face.

Rin, due to being twins, also had Blue hair, and also tied around her head, but since her hair is longer then Len. You can pretty much tell between the two twins with their hair. Rin has a more whiter skin then Len, due to her twin brother always going out and her staying at their base camp, due to the attacks. Her eyes are a light magenta, and also having big pupils like her brother. She was at the same height as her brother, but shorter to the Eds. Unlike, Len who was a former Black Mage, she was a former White Mage who can use supportive spells, now she can only use Song, Summon, and Basic Heal and Magic. Her special ability is that she can sense someone's aura to see if there evil or good. She has a white cloak for covering herself to any strangers that might enter the city.

The twins didn't know who they are, or what were they doing. They were actually doing a sharp eye on them. "Well, are they evil or not?" Len asked impatiently looking at the Eds with a suspicious eye, not knowing if they were looking for treasure or robbing the houses while their people had evacuated to the Wind Temple, who didn't experience any attacks, well not yet anyways.

The twins decided to stay during the evacuation hoping for the "Chosen Ones" to save them just like they have heard from their ancestors.

Rin's eyes, instead of magenta colored, turn into a Purple-like glow covering her eyes, instead of seeing the Eds normally. She could see inside of their hearts telling if they are good or bad, her eyes judges them on how many good things they have done or how many bad things they have done. Her ability was called the "Haito Eyes". She looked at each Ed one by one.

Rin took a look at Ed first who was happily playing with his sword, while looking for more survivors, while in his heart, she could see a light blue glow indicating that he has done more good things, but he did a small amount of bad in him. She then turned to Double D, who was yelling in another village hut for survivors, but was yelling gibberish, from the twins point of view, due to being far away.

She looked at Double D's heart with her Haito Eyes, as she sees his heart as a strong blue color, indicating he has done a lot of good in the past, but even he has done a small amount of bad. Rin was relieved that they were good people and wondered if the third one must have the same aura as the other, due to them traveling together, she finally looked at Eddy who was slashing his way into the houses.

Rin scanned Eddy as she looked into her heart. She gasped at what she saw looking at Eddy in horror, she falls to the fall, in horror at what she saw in his heart. Len turned around to his horrorfied sister. "What did you see!" He asked out of curiousity.

Rin was completely speechless, she has never saw this kind of aura before, and was afraid of what might happen, she stood back up to her brother. "Well, after scanning the trio, two of them had a blue aura so they had pureness in there hearts, but when I scanned that short one..." She stopped briefly shivering in her cloak.

Len snapped her out of it, trying to find out what aura that short one was. "Well, what was it?" He yelled out snapping her out of it by shaking her nonstop wanting to know what aura he was. "What was the aura!" He repeated, but to no chance, due to Rin shivering at his aura.

He looked at the short one again worried at what his sister saw, but decided to go at a good chance with the other two. He turned back to his sister and spoke. "Well, you did say those other two are good, maybe he's trying to turn good or something." He said looking at the bright side to make his sister feel better.

She smiled as she stood up better from scanning Eddy's heart. She finally spoke, not having that shivering tone anymore. "Let's meet them, maybe they need help or something." She said calmly as his brother nodded.

The three Eds were still searching frantically for any survivors hoping for someone to help them find Lighmarra's daughter or teach them magic, after searching for fifteen minutes. Eddy gave up and called for the other Eds. "This is a waste of time!" He groaned sitting on one of the rocks.

Double D sighed, even he was giving up hope of finding anyone that might help them in this situation. "As much as I don't like to admit it, Eddy is right in this particular situation. As a counterbalance, maybe we should just scan the entire Kingdom and maybe Athena show herself to us." He explained thinking of a solution.

Ed, who was still messing around with his sword noticed the twins walking up to them. He called the other two to get their attention. "Hey, guys!" He yelled out getting the two's attention. He pointed happily to the twins. "Survivors!"

Double D turned his head wondering a what Ed was talking about, he sees the twins, but was, due to the massive wind could only see a portion of the twins. "I believe Ed's right, Eddy!" He yelled out seeing that they finally found a survivor.

Eddy, however didn't really care, but he pretended. "Finally, at least someone can let us in that stupid castle so we can fight those dark things." He commented jumping out of his rock and meeting up with the Eds to greet the twins.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the Eds, or with Len and Rin were not really worried of meeting the trio, but decided to hide their faces with the cloaks they have, due to Eddy's strange aura that Rin scanned earlier. Len turned to his sister, before meeting with the Eds. "Now, make sure, not to reveal anything about us, you never know." He said getting closer to the Eds.

Rin nodded as the two finally come face to face with the Eds, but hid their faces using the cloaks. Len started the awkward conversation. "Greetings, are you travelers from another realm?" He said politely to start things off.

Double D scratched his head, were they allowed to reveal that they were the Chosen Ones and the descendants of the Legendary Heroes many eons ago? "Well-" was all Double D could say before Ed blurted the whole thing.

"We're the Chosen Ones that came to unlock Lighmarra's seal and save the realms!" He blurted out happily, not really knowing what he had said. The two Eds weren't really shocked by Ed's stupidity, but who knows what could have happen? They could be spies of Haruku..

Len and Rin couldn't believed it, they had hoped for the Chosen Ones would come and save them once more, but they didn't realize that they were teens like them, only taller. "What!" The twins yelled out in unison.

Eddy bonked Ed on the head, having their cover blown. "Ed, you idiot! Now they know, who we are!" He said angrily turning back to the twins. "He got dropped on his head a lot of times." He spoke trying to think of an excuse.

Len and Rin's expressions towards the Eds could be summarized in three looks. Confused, puzzled, and happiness. Rin managed to spoke, not believing that there the Chosen Ones decided to speak for her brother who was baffled. "So, are you really the Chosen Ones?" Rin asked baffled and hoping at the same time.

The Eds looked at each other, wondering if they could trust the cloaked twins, had no choice and decided to trust them. "Well," Double D spoke. "We are the Chosen Ones and we're trying to free Lighmarra from her seal." He explained to the twins worried if they can be trusted.

Rin was completely convinced by the trio being the Chosen Ones, but Len was more skeptical, due to them being the same age as them. The cloaked Len managed to speak. "Oh yeah! Well, do some advanced spells! The Legendary Heroes learned a ton of advanced spells!" He challenged them, still skeptical if they are descendants of the Legendary Heroes.

The Eds looked at each other, they didn't know any magical spells, whatsoever. Double D decided to speak for the Eds. "Well, we may be the Chosen Ones, but we were barely informed by Malomacian, three hours ago, so I regret to inform you, that we don't know any spells." He replied, hoping that the twins or the cloaked figures to them understood.

However, that raised the twins disbelief of the Eds being their saviors, but they decided to help the Eds, due to the two Eds having a good aura. "Well," Rin began to spoke summoning her Basic Staff. "I guess, we kinda can teach you Magic...if you guys really are the chosen ones." She finished, still not revealing her face, but decided to help the desperate Ed boys.

Len looked at Rin confused, but he understood once Rin gave him a "Shut up, I know what I'm doing look."

The three Ed boys glanced at each other as they didn't exactly trust the new arrivals, but had no particualr choice, due to them being desperate to learn magic, incase they might need it.

_Meanwhie, back with Athena..._

The Light Princess was able to hold the barrier for the Eds to escape, but couldn't hold it forever. She finally managed to break the spell. She panted, she never once used that much magic before. "If the Chosen Ones stayed a little longer, I couldn't know what would happen then!" She said running out of breath to speak.

Meanwhile, as the setting zooms out to a near mountain, a familiar trio have been in constant watch of the barrier to see how far it can hold off the Zemzes. The middle robed character takes one step at the peak, seeing at the tired Athena. He gave a snicker indicating that this was there chance. _"Hmm...she seems to be out of power...now we move in.." _The robed middle figure signals his other two partners as they vanish leaving behind black dashes.

They descend on the mountain easily as they rush towards the fallen Light Capital city. _"Eds...we will square off, but right after I deal with the princess.."_

_Len and Rin's Hideout_

With that, the Eds Magic training begins. The three Eds were now ready to finally learn Magic, but can they actually learn with Mages that are younger then them? Eddy, with a bored expression decided to finally ask. "Do you even know how to teach us Magic?" Eddy asked stating the obvious. Double D had the same thought in his mind as well, but never bothered to ask.

Len, with his disguise still on was offended by his statement. "Tch, of course we can teach ya! No need to be rude, we're only doing this to save Queen Lighmarra." He scoffed at the short Ed.

Rin rolled her eyes at her annoying twin brother as she with her disguise still on, due to still not trusting them, decided to step forward to the lined up Eds getting ready to teach. "Well, uhh.." She stuttered nervously, since this was her first time actually teaching magic. She took a deep breath and spoke again. "Well, since you guys want to learn Basic magic, then maybe the four basic elements should be simple enough." Rin explained summoning her Basic Mage Staff again.

Double D and Ed were constantly at watch as how she was about to do the spell, while the short impatient Eddy yawned not really caring about Magic or not, just wanting to slash more Zemzes. Rin turned to the target shaped block made by her brother. "Now, feel the magic, you got to believe you can do it or else it might not work...now for the Fire Element Spell." She explained as a redish glow soared around her body making even Eddy curious now.

Her staff begins to glow firey red as she begins to call out the spell's name aiming for the target. _"Please work.." The concerned Rin said in her mind as she prepares to fire the spell._ "Spell Activate! Search Fire Book: Spell 1! Fireball! She yelled out as the Staff charges a fireball, she looks at it happily, due to her pulling out the spell on the first try, she ceased her celebration as she looks at the target with determination. "Lock on...and fire!" She finished as she swings her Staff releasing the Fireball at high speed. The target quickly was destroyed, a little burned, but falls to pieces, due to her brother putting out the flames.

Len groaned at the target as he worked hard on making that target, to be honest, he actually didn't believe for his sister to pull it off. "Man..all that hard work.." He muttered sadly looking at his hard work crushed to pieces...and in flames.

All three Eds were in awe, even Double D and Eddy couldn't believe it, magic was actually real in this world. Double D didn't quite actually believe that magic existed anywhere, he thought that magic would be triggered by science, but decided to go against his better judgement and follow. Ed was excited to learn, after seeing that spell, but the Eds weren't shocked by his expression. "My turn, my turn!" Ed bursted out raising his hand wanting to go first.

Rin snickered at the lovable oaf, never seeing anyone this excited to learn magic. "Hold on, Ed." She spoke wanting to explain some of the basics. "In order to learn, we need to find your basic element, like for example...I'm Fire and Len is Water." She explained returning her staff.

Len, who was still moping and stilling staring at his hard work tossed three special cards to his sister, not looking, still saddened by the fact that he spent all day on the target.

Rin rolled her eyes as she showed the Eds three special cards. "These are called Element Cards, these are usually at how you can do magic." She explained.

Double D stepped forward, curious about one thing. "So, when you said. "Search Fire Book: Spell One," were you implying that you had Fire cards?" He asked out of curiousity, as he wondered why she called out those words.

Rin nodded summoning the "Fireball" card in her hand. "That's right, when you say those key words, your spell books, of course filled with Element cards you collected or find randomly and it gets added into your spellbook." She explains as she returns her Fire Spellbook.

She proceeded to give one Spellbook card to each Ed, hoping it was the right attribute for all of them. "Those spellbooks are really rare to find in this realm, but we managed to get them and save them in case of an emergency and this..is an emergency." She explains as she grabs Len to her side so he can explain how to activate them.

Len rolled his eyes, not wanting to participate at all, but did it anyways. "Well, all you have to do is "Activate Spellbook" and it'll give you one Element Card for use depending on said Spellbook." He explained with a dull tone really wanting to get back to work and eat a couple of tangerines, due to his summon powers.

Ed was the first one to activate his spellbook, due to him being the most excited and quickly yelled out the key words. "Activate Spellbook!" He said happily as his small spellook card begins to gorw bigger and bigger into a regular sized book. The book had a Brown color and a Basic Staff was added to Ed's hand. "Too cool!" Ed said happily as he opens his spellbook to find a Brown colored Element card.

"If it's a Brown card, then that must been Ed has a Earth Spellbook meaning he can use spells from Arekawa's realm." Double D explained already knowing what to do and studied up of the Guardians. "Well, I guess it's my turn..." He said looking at his card, which had a question mark for a picture, indicating he could get any Spellbook. "Spell book, activate!" He yelled out as the card begins to glow a Water color as his book comes with his staff appearing in his hand.

He looks at his staff as he returns it to take a look at his Water Spellbook. "Hmm, just like Ed, there's only one Element Card in here." He sighed not wanting to use violence, but was hoping for a Healing Spellbook. He returns his spellbook. "So what's your Edd-..y?" He turned to the short Ed missing from the hideout.

The group was confused, where did the short Ed go?

_Outside Light Kingdom: Eddy_

Eddy who was speeding through the desert out of the city decided to investigate what he saw earlier. _"Get ready, Zemzes!" _He thinks confidently as he climbs the hill, where he saw three mysterious figures when they were fighting the Zemzes army. He jumps on the first block looking up at the peak. "So..I was right.." He said smiling with confidence as he continues to climb the mountain.

_Flashback_

_"So, shall we find Athena?" Double D said standing up looking that the barrier couldn't stay up forever._

_Eddy tosses the water bottle in the sand as he notices something strange. "Wait...what the heck?" He said to himself looking up on the mountain seeing three blurry figures, due to the barrier shielding them._

_"Coming, Eddy?" Double D yelled out as he was falling behind._

_Eddy decided to let go of his imagination as he runs to catches to the other two Eds. "Alright, alright! Don't have a bird!"_

_Flashback End._

Eddy climbs on the peak, thanks to his sword giving him a boost, he suddenly sees no one on the peak. "What the? Where'd they go!" He yelled out turning his head left and right, he knew he wasn't crazy, but he decided to check out the peak to see anyone that might be of some use to him. "Huh?" He said seeing the three figures he saw on a rooftop with some white cloaked figure. "Bingo!" He said happily as he climbs down hoping to make it on time.

_Hut Rooftop: Athena and Three Mysterious Figures._

Athena steps back from the three figures, as she nears the end of the edge meaning she can't step back or escape from the mysterious figures. "What do you want from me?" She asked, not being to escape, due to her Mana being low from keeping the barrier away from the Zemzes army.

The middle figure chuckled extending his hand. "Come with us, Princess Athena, we need you for special reasons and you're coming with us no matter what.." He said darkly giving her a chance to do this the hard way or the easy way.

"Well, princess?" He gave her one final warning to come with them without getting hurt.

"I don't think so!"

The figures turned to where the voiced came from, but quickly sensed a Dark attribute sword rushing towards the middle figure. Eddy quickly jumps from behind ambushing the three figures. "Time for you to hit the dust!" He yelled out as he slashes the middle figure with his "Cobra Destroyer" sword.

_CLANK!_

Suddenly, Eddy's sword dropped from his hand landing in the opposite side of the rooftops. He was shocked as he lands on the ground. "What the heck just happened!" Eddy yelled out surrounded by the three figures guarding his sword.

He suddenly looked up at the middle figure he tried to attack and saw that he had a Dark attribute sword as well? "You really are a fool, Eddy.." He hissed, shocking Eddy more. How did this figure know his name?

Eddy groaned, his only defense left being the spellbook Rin and Len gave to him. "Storm King, come forth!" He yelled out summoning his mage staff he got earlier as his Basic staff comes to his side. He summons his spellbook to his side, his book was Dark colored meaning he got the Dark Attribute. "Okay, feel my power! Spell Activate! Search Dark Book: Spell 1! Shadow Blast!" He yelled out as his staff glows Dark as he takes a hard swing unleashing Dark balls of energy.

The left figure stepped foward of the two summoning a Spellbook just as Eddy and a staff even more powerful. "Spell Activate...search Barrier Book: Spell 10...Envisioned Light...lock on...and fire!" said the figure as she swings the Staff creating a strong Light barrier around the three figures.

Eddy was shocked, not only did they block his sword, but his magic as well. "Grr...that's it!" He roared as he manages to re-summon his sword and rushes at the middle figure once more.

The figure chuckled. "Hmm, don't you learn!" He said with a sneer as he rushes at Eddy with his own sword.

_CLANK!_

_SLASH!_

_SLASH!_

Eddy falls to the ground, unable to fight any longer, but he never gave up. "Rah!" He roared as he jumps the middle figure again with his sword, but in the end had the same results.

He chuckled again. "Hmph, give up fool..or I'll have to fight seriously..." He said darkly not getting one scratch from the Chosen's sword.

Eddy was close to fainting, but he knew he crossed the line with his power, it was over. "Grr...no." He moaned fainting from the blows.

The middle figure wasn't impressed by Eddy's bravado, but he decided to make it quick and painless. "Activate spell! Darkness Book: Spell Forbidden! Killing Blow!" He yelled out as he summons a pinkish blue orb still charging with power. "Lock on..."

The group quickly headed outside to find Eddy, who knows that danger he's in! "What would the book "Thy Darkest Hour Upon Us" would do...where would Eddy go?" Double D said trying to anticipate where Eddy might be.

Ed rushes to to Double D who was busy thinking. "Find him, Double D?" Ed asked worried for the sake of his friend.

_"Come on..think Edward!" He forced himself to come up with a solution, finally he knew where he would be._

Double D called out to the others. "Everyone! I know where Eddy might be!" He yelled as they all rushed to Eddy's location.

The middle figure smiled, chuckling evilly. "I hope you had a great time being a Chosen One, because you're not going to be one ever again!" He roared, the orb having full power. "FIRE!"

_"Eddy! Sit tight! We're on our way!" The two Eds said in unison._

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Well, that was fun writing! Hope you guys liked it! Remember, OC sign ups are on my Profile Page! I think I portrayed Len and Rin pretty well! Anyways, time to head back to PE! See ya guys next time!**

_Next time on the Sword of Dreams!_

_"HAHAHAHAH! Fool! Prepare to die!" The middled figure laughed as he releases the orb._

_Will this be the last of the Chosen One Eddy? And what exactly did Rin talk about with Eddy's Aura? Find out next time on The Sword of Dreams!_

_Light: Coronation_


	5. Light: Coronation

**A/N: Well..I got nothing to say right now..,due to my extreme laziness..well for SOD fans, the next chapter. For now, I am taking a small hiatus from every story except this one. So, please don't say ask about the other stories if you review, I will plain out ignore it. Constructive Critism is appreciated.**

_The Sword of Dreams: Light Door 3: Coronation_

_"Never go away on what your destiny seals.."  
_

The dark figure continues to charge his powerful attack knowing it would banish Eddy forever into the dark, but this attack wasn't for killing, but for another dark reason. _"Pathetic fool realizes he will soon join us, due to his reason for fighting." The robed figure darkly thought out as the attack continues to charge using his two palms._

Eddy, knocked out has lost all hope to fight back, due to damage taken from the dark magic inflicted upon him. _"Grr, gotta fight back..gotta get money..gotta get..jaw-breakers..." The weak Eddy said as he opens his left eye as dirt begins to storm, due to the immense power buildup._

"Well, the Chosen one is awake I see?" The figure mocked as lighting begins to protrude out of the sphere carefully held out with his two palms.

The left female hooded figure stepped out of the three and mockingly grabs Eddy's head looking at his face with his eyes closed. "Aww, is the little baby afraid? Does the little baby want a bottle?" The female figure mocked Eddy, this time Eddy couldn't fight back.

But something has suddenly strucked Eddy's mind. _"Wait..this annoying voice, that annoying mock sound..."_

With a faint whisper coming from Eddy's voice, he sucessfully summons out his _"Cobra Destroyer"_ and uses his last bit of energy to lash out at his mocker. He surprises her as he leaps with sword in both hands as he prepares to give one final slash before fainting.

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled out the final hooded figure as he unleashes a vicious _"Thunder" _spell straight out of the palm of his hand, striking Eddy before he can strike.

_Eddy Lv. 7 - Health: 1/46 - Mana: 0/12 - Exp: 34/124_

Eddy crashes to the ground, having no energy to fight back, let alone have the willpower to stand up. Having no other option, he faints letting his opponent hit him with the blast.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ed!" Double D called out to his friend, who was frantically searching for Eddy thought of an idea as he gets out his bag with all the Eds supplies reaching out for a vial of Eddy's Cologne. "Quickly, Ed! We'll track him to his cheap cologne!" He said as he puts the bottle in Ed's dog-like nose.

Ed gives out a big whiff of Eddy's scent, smiling as he heads down to the ground, smelling the ground constantly for Eddy's scent.

_Double D Lv. 5 - Health 34/34 - Mana: 22/22 - Exp: 0/233_

_Ed Lv. 9 - Health 51/51 - Mana: 10/10 - 0/154_

Back with the three figures, the middle figure's charging blast is almost complete to throw. "Oh, you know, after this. I'm looking for a _"Charger Drive."_ The figure complained, due to his long energy ball taking forever to charge.

Then suddenly, a loud beep sounded as the ball glows rapidly, indicating it's finish. "YES, FINALLY!" The figure yelled in hoorah as he points his attention towards Eddy. "Hmm, this has been fun. It's been awhile since I had to use this..." He said to the knocked out Eddy.

"Ready...aim...fire!"

The ball releases from his two palms, as the sphere roars viciously as it comes closer to it's target. The ground literally splits apart, before..

Eddy opens his one right eye, at he stares at the ball coming closer to him. _"This is it..." He said sadly as he waits for the ball to end it._

_"EDDY!"_

A giant explosion occurs from the blast, causing the three figures to move down for extra room, seeing what happened. The smoke clears as the middle headed figure steps out to look. "Wait.." He said seeing no body to greet them joining them, instead..."He's gone!" The figure yelled in shock.

_Eddy's Sub Conscious_

Eddy awakens, completely healed from his battle looks at the dark atmosphere to greet him. "What the heck?" He said looking up, down, left and right trying to figure out where he is.

_"Eddy..."_

"What the..." He said to himself trying to figure out where the voice comes from.

_"Choose your path..."_

Two doors appear on Eddy's left side and right. The left door is covered in red aura revealing the words _"Power"_ in a ghost-like font, while the right door reveals the words _"Friendship"_ in the same font.

Eddy, chuckling at the two doors already knew what to choose. So he opens the _"Power" _door and sees what's inside.

A blinding light greets him getting him to new background. "Hey! Turn off that light!" Eddy complained as he shields his eyes wondering what's gonna happen next.

_"Behold...for the path you have chosen will cause this.."_

Eddy opens his eyes, seeing fire all around him. Since he was there only to watch, it didn't effect him. "What the heck?" He said seeing he was floating seeing dark creatures that seem to be Zemzes only bigger attacking a big city.

"Come on! We can't let them overtake this city!" The boy in the middle yelled out carrying a large wrench as he charges at one of the Zemzes.

Eddy looks up seeing multiple battle ships getting ready to destroy the last line of defense. "What the...is this the future? It can't be! I'm suppose to be STINKING RICH!" He yelled out not caring for the flames of war going around.

"Sir, we have reports of the Cartoon Thirteen defending Marsh Woods, while Light Kingdom is sustaining heavy damage." The soldier reported.

"Grr, we have no choice! Send in the Nick Thirteen and send them to the Light Kingdom for backup!" He commanded.

"Right away, Commander Dexter."

"Did I just see a total rip off of Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon?" Eddy said breaking the fourth wall. "What's next, Disney?" He laughed.

However, Eddy was wrong. He looked down seeing a familiar duck wearing a Wizard's hat. "Thundara!" The duck yelled as his mage's staff glows sending a bunch of Zemzes off.

"Hahaha, take that!" He said letting his guard down. That was his mistake as three Zemzes jumps from behind.

"Donald, look out!" yelled a black mouse as he slashes the three Zemzes in half with a blue sword. His sword was named _"The Blade of Hope."_

"Mickey!" Donald yelled out, as he was the one to save his life.

"We can't defend "Center Union" for long! Dexter, got any bright ideas?" Mickey asked walking up to the boy genius.

"Hmm, with the Nick, Cartoon, and Disney chosen ones lost. We have no choice, but to pull all forces back and defend "Center Union!" Dexter explained as he gets out his walkie talkie.

"Attention all Nick, Cartoon, and Disney Thirteen! You are all to retreat and evacuate everyone and get back to "Center Union!" Dexter ordered having no other choice.

_"Aww, come on Dex, we're having fun here bashing these monsters!" said one of the Cartoon Thirteen._

"Maybe so, Buttercup, but the civillians are not having fun! So get them out!" Dexter replied.

_"Right away, nerd boy! I'll just sent everyone to your place! Time for a little wishing!" said one of the Nick Thirteen._

"Sir." said Quia, one of Dexter's generals and former rebellion leader of the Light Kingdom.

"We only have 35% of supplies left, before we run out." He explained holding out his fateful cane.

"We'll manage..." Dexter said sadly.

Suddenly, a large roar begins to shake the entire ground of Center Union. "No, I never thought, "HE" would be here..." Dexter said, awaiting the Zemzes leader.

A dark cloud begins to float over the entire area, causing everyone to stop the war and gaze upon the cloud.

_"FOOLS! NOW, ALL OF YOU WILL SUFFER FOR REBELLING AGAINST LORD HARUKU! FOR I, LORD HARUKU'S APPRENTICE WILL END ALL OF YOU!" yelled out the dark apprentice in the clouds as he begins to decend, sitting on a chair._

"Grr, no! We can still fight back! Everyone, focus all of your fire power on him!" Dexter yelled out as everyone begins to shoot out large energy beams straight at him.

The being chuckled as his chair was shielding him from harm, not taking any damage at all. "You fools...you can not harm me! For I wield the legendary Sword of Corruption!" He yelled out wielding one of the Sword of Dreams, but enveloped with Haruku's power.

"Now, I will destroy Center Union in one fateful blow!" The being yelled out laughing as his raises his sword up and charges his power.

Dexter anticipated this and decided with one final plan. "Everyone! Evacuate! We can't die along with Center Union! We still need to fight back!" He yelled out as the entire battle ground begins to rush towards the machines.

The being continued to laugh evilly, sure they can evacuate, but can all of them reach the portal in time? The charged attack beep signaling it's finish. "Yes! Now, "Corruption Destroyer..." FIRE!" He yelled out as he releases a purple slice-like attack towards the giant city of Center Union.

Ships, that belonged to the Resistance managed to reach the portal in time, however losing a valuable place. The hub of the Resistance was lost and had no choice, but to go underground.

An explosion wringed out of the middle of Center Union, destroying it inch by inch, one mage was there to watch in horror. "I foresaw this...,but never imagine this much terror!" the cloaked mage said hiding her true face.

"Okay, I had enough of this place." Eddy said complaining, wanting to go home.

_"Eddy..you will leave this place, but you must know. You can stop this future from happening.."_

"Whatever, can I go home now?" Eddy said, completely ignoring the existing future.

_"You know, if this future happens. Money will cease to exist.."_

This caused Eddy to listen. "What! No!" He yelled out, not wanting to lose one of his favorite things. "Just tell me what I gotta do.."

_"You must seek out, "Dexter, the Boy Genius" and ask him to help you. He can maybe track down the Nick chosen ones and the Disney chosen ones in the past. Be warned that your main mission is to restore the balance and free all the guardians.."_

"Whatever, just get me out of here, so I can save my money!" He yelled out as a flare of light shines upon him, teleporting him back to santity, or at least his world.

_"Eddy..."_

_"Eddy..." a voice calls out to him._

_"Let me, Double D!" another voice calls out as a horrible smell begins to enter Eddy's nose._

Eddy opens his eyes in horror of the smell, revealing it was Ed's feet in his face. "What the!" He yelled out as he pushes Ed away from him, standing up grossed out by Ed's feet.

Ignoring his "exciting" awakening. Eddy looks at his surrounding. He sees a big palace above him and in front, a dark cave waiting to greet them. "Where the heck are we?" Eddy asked, missing everything.

"We're above the Light Palace." Double D explains standing up. "We rested here when that giant sphere almost killed you!"

Eddy realized about the three figures, but decided to let it go for the more important matters. "Nevermind about that, sockhead! You guys have got to hear this!"

_And so...Eddy explains to the two Eds about the existing future that might come to past, explaining that they died in the future, and everthing was about to be ruled by Haruku._

Ed, completely believed it, but Double D was a bit more skeptic. "Are you sure, Eddy? It could've been just a nightmare after your fearful experience with those hoolums?" Double D explained trying to be more real.

"What is it with you, sockhead! We gotta find this Dexter-"

"Are you meaning, the Boy Genius, Dexter?" Athena interrupted coming out of the cave, who only heard about Dexter, not the existing future.

"Yeah, him!" Eddy said, as he explains seeing a guy with short red hair, wearing black pants, a white lab coat, purple gloves, and black boots.

After a descriptive look on Dexter. Athena was able to identify who it was. "Oh yes, now I know who he is. Dexter resides in Center Union, a place between Fire and Earth." She explains revealing there are worlds between the main realms.

Double D had a few questions to ask about these side worlds. "So, that means, if we want to jump to the next realm. We will have to go through these side worlds between them?" Double D asked.

Athena nodded, but decided to let loose all the information about the universe they have arrived in. "There are also Tribe worlds." She spoke out.

"Tribe world?" Eddy, Ed, and Double D asked in unison.

"A place where beasts can walk and talk with you, of course they are not animals, they are actually quite friendly. The reason I'm telling you is that if you go to a Tribe world. You can gain an animal form from them if you conquer their trials." Athena explained, getting Ed excited, Double D interested, and Eddy only caring to save money.

"Tribe Worlds, however are very rare to come by. Two tribe worlds have been discovered, but my mother says their are more to discover." She finished, hoping that the Eds can gain extra help with Animal forms.

The Eds, having all the info they can absorbed gone, they finally decided to head out to Light Palace and save Lightmarra.

Will the Eds free Lighmarra? And what High Zemzes is defending her? Find out next of The Sword of Dreams...

_Next time on The Sword of Dreams!_

_The Eds have finally reached Lighmarra's throne room, but can they handle their first High Zemzes?_

_Light Door 4: Reformation_

**A/N: Ahh, it's good to be back! A lot of info on this chapter and I guess you have some questions in your head right now.**

**Q. **_Why are you using Cartoon, Nick, and Disney characters?_

**A. **_Well, they make the world bigger in comparison adds in a bit of nostalgia between the Eds meeting the cartoon characters. Plus, I thought it would make a big crossover._

**Q.**_ What do the cartoon, nick, and disney characters look like?_

**A. **_Cartoon Network uses Fusionfall models, meaning Dexter is tall unlike his cartoon counterpart, while Nick is about the same. Disney, like Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are wearing their Kingdom Hearts attire._

**Q. **_Who were the Cartoon, Nick, and Disney Thirteen?_

**A. **_Basically, special cartoon organizations that combats the Zemzes threat, Future and Past. No, I will not tell you whose in them, but they will be all revealed eventually, like Buttercup._

**Q. **_What did the voice say when he said "Disney and Nick Chosen ones?"_

**A. **_Ahh, yes. Like the Cartoon Network universe. The Nick and Disney universe also has three chosen ones with different Swords of Dreams. I will tell you that the chosen ones come in the same Universe, like Ed, Edd, n Eddy._

**Q. **_When is the next update?_

**A. **_Try, either two weeks from now or three._

**Also! Wolf and Falcon Tribes are now available for OC sign up! REMEMBER TO PM THEM. See profile for rules about them!**

**That should answer the questions you might have right now! Also got in Quia and a little cameo from Lilenne. So, until then. Paoace12, signing off!**


	6. Light: Reformation

**A/N: Hey, guys! The Light Arc is close to ending, meaning the Eds will get new swords(Check profile page if you wanna get spoiled) and soon arriving at a Sideworld! So, I hope you guys enjoy! Note: Remember to PM OCs if you have an account! Final Fantasy Fans, gear up! The first High Zemzes has the same power as Ultimecia from Final Fantasy VII!**

_The Sword of Dreams: Light Door 4: Reformation_

_"One whose blinded with power, isn't so blind after all.."_

After a fateful experience of seeing the Future, Eddy awakens seeing his fellow Eds again. Now, the three Eds, now on the cave route to Light Kingdom move on to rescue Lighmarra and save the Light Realm.

"You know, after that recap, I'm feeling recharge!" Eddy spoke to his two Eds as they walk on the narrow path of the cave, which was filled with darkness all around them.

Double D who was more paranoid summoned his trusty _"Number Cruncher", _just in case of a Zemzes attack. "Don't let your guard down Eddy, the dark is an awful mistress." He replied as he holds his sword with one hand and a lantern on the other.

Ed in the meantime, was having his daily goofball fun, not having a care in the world. "Hello, Mr. Bat, do you like peanut butter?" Ed asked the bat who was upside down.

"Ed!" Double D called out as he pulls his shoulder dragging him along with him, not to disturb the animals.

Eddy, however still has one thought on his mind, that wasn't jawbreakers or money. _"Hmm, I wonder who was that dark guy who works for Haruku.." He said, of all the things he saw in the future. Haruku's apprentice was the one that got him stumped._

Athena, who was way ahead of the Eds guided the way onto the secret entrance to Lighmarra's Throne Room. "Come now, we're almost there!" She called out to the Eds as she stops at a big white door, stopping the cave exploration.

"This is where I stop, chosen ones." She said, not wanting to get in their way while battling a High Zemzes.

She proceeds to open the door as a white portal greets them. "Once you walk in there, the only way out is with my mother's help." She explained knowing that the Eds might suceed.

Having no other things to say to Athena, all the Eds could do was walk right in gazing at the portal. A giant flash occurs as the Eds enter leaving Athena in high hopes that the Light Kingdom will be saved.

Through the portal stream, the Eds are traveling in a standing like position as they wait to arrive. "Uhh, Eddy, why does this feel like we're in a Final Fantasy game?" Ed asked breaking the fourth wall.

"Because we are, Ed." Eddy replied as the three continued to stare down to the light greeting them.

_Inside Lighmarra's Throne Room.._

A dark shadow Zemzes continue to float in circles over a giant blue sphere. "You're pretty weak for a Realm Guardian." said the High Zemzes in a female voice. "But, whatever. It looks like I get to have some fun afterall!" She said sensing the Eds arrival.

She desends down to the pearl like floor as she waits to greet them.

Like the High Zemzes has anticipated, a white portal begins to open as it throws the three Eds out in a comedic fashion. The portal closes as the High Zemzes looks at her opponents. "Kids? Really? These kids are the Chosen Ones?"

Eddy breaks out of the two Eds fall as he looks at a female High Zemzes. Her appearance was different from the other Zemzes. She dons two pairs of slit-like glowing red eyes, flowing white hair and two antlers emerging from her forehead. She wears a flowing crimson robe with a black cloak over it, and her weapon is a stave which is covered in time crystals.

"What the heck? You're not like the other-"

"Zemzes? That's right, I'm not. I'm more powerful and can eliminate all three of you at once."

Double D stood up as he wanted to get a few answers, before getting on to the...brawl. "Wait, before we begin to fight for the fate of Light Kingdom and all of it's inhabitants." Double D began. "Can you please introduce yourself?" Double D asked politely even though she was the enemy.

"My name is Troe, one of Haruku's High Zemzes and your destruction!" She introduced herself as she begins to get surrounded in a purple aura.

The three Eds(yes, even Double D), summoned their courage to fight. "Let's do this!" Eddy yelled out as he charges first with his sword.

He decides to end this fast and quick, so he can find Dexter and save money. "Rahh!" He battle cries as he takes a swing at Troe.

A blue forcefield opens up as Eddy hits. "What the!" Eddy said in mid-air as his attack was ineffective.

"Fool!" She yelled out as she releases the force field and puts his hand on his stomach. "You really need to learn your manners!" She yelled as she explodes a blue sphere right in his stomach sending him back.

_Eddy has taken damage!_

_Eddy's Health: 56/78_

Eddy opens his eyes after smashing into a wall. "Grr, one thing I hate about this, is that we got some invisible voice to tell us if we taken damage." Eddy said to himself breaking the fourth wall.

Ed, going all barbarian mode just like he had done in Halloween puts it to good use as he summons his "Zilla's Revenge" staff for a tune up. "Open Spell book 1! Earth Spell Card 1: Activate!" Ed yelled out while running with the book floating in his face. Two rocks begin to form on Ed's two fists. "Rock Fists!"

_Ed's attack power has doubled._

"Oh, an Earth Spellbook, huh?" Troe spoke noticing the spell and book activate. "Quite rare in these parts. _Those two brats...I should've gotten rid of them earlier!" She said mentioning Len and Rin._

"BE GONE DEITY OF THE UNKNOWN!" Ed yelled out as he jumps extending his right fist for a strong punch.

As the punch comes in contact, Troe's forcefield activates again. She chuckles at the stupitity and raises her left hand. "Fire.." She casted as a small fireball at high speed comes out of her hand heading straight for Ed.

The fireball hits sending Ed straight across the air, of course with his strong defense and most of their antics back in the culdesac, it made little damage.

_Ed has taken damage!_

_Ed's Health: 90/99_

Double D regrouped with his two Eds. "Eddy, Ed. Now's not a good time for a frontal assault. We can't use the same strategy as we did with the weaker Zemzes." Double D explained having seen the forcefield.

Eddy still injured, but quickly recovered, due to is experiences in the culdesac spoke. "Well, what do you want us to do? I said "us" because you just sit there like a ballerina!" Eddy replied as he waits for Double D's comment.

"Okay, first off Eddy, now is not the time for arguments, second, I do not condone violence no matter what the circumstance, but I do have a plan for all three of us to help." Double D explained.

"So do I!" Eddy interuppted smiling evilly.

_5 seconds later..._

Double D in standing in front of Troe, as his legs begin to shiver in fear. "Uhh, E-Eddy!" Double D stuttered hoping Eddy's plan would actually work.

"Oh? If this is really the chosen ones, then you're nothing compared to me." said Troe humoring them on their plan while circling Lighmarra's sphere seal.

Meanwhile, near the two pillars were Eddy and Ed hiding and waiting to ambush her.

"NOW!" Eddy yelled out getting Troe's attention and giving Ed the signal.

"What!" She yelled looking at both directions, one with Ed's Stone Fist spell, and Eddy getting ready to slash his sword. The forcefield has one weakness. It only activates when the user is facing one direction.

"Grr, they figured it out.." She said to herself having no option, but shield Ed's attack, due to it being more powerful.

"EAT IT, UGLY!" Eddy yelled out as he slashes Troe's backside, however she did manage to block out Ed's attack.

Troe groaned, she thought her forcefield will keep her from getting attacked. "Grr, why you!"

"Now, the finale!" Eddy yelled out as he charges his sword for a power slash.

Having no other choice, Troe decided to use her special weapon. "TIME!"

Suddenly the colors of the room began to fade to gray, Eddy begins to slow down to a complete stop, including Double D and Ed who was floating in mid-air with his Stone Fists. She chuckled seeing them frozen. "Hmm, how pathetic." She said as waves her hands sending out blue floating axes that will cut them in half as soon as time begins to start up. "For a bunch of Chosen ones, you sure are weak.." She continued as she looks at all three Eds surrounded by floating axes that will strike.

She waves her hands as time begins to come back. The colors reappear and Eddy's strike cuts up the front axes. "Huh? What the!" He yelled out as axes begin to chase him.

Ed's Stone Fist Swing manages to get him out of his surrounding axes, but soon had them following. "Cool! Double D, look! They like me!" Ed yelled out as he runs away from them, not knowing they were actually trying to slice his head off.

As soon the time stops, Double D quickly saw the axes and whispered the words as time begins to restore. The axes move forward on the attack, but are quickly swayed away from a giant Water orb, pull all axes back. "That was close one! Thank goodness for books." He said to himself with his Water spellbook floating in his face and his _"Healing Wish" _staff in his right hand.

Eddy, in the meantime was still running away from the blue axes, with normal attacks having no effect. Charged attacks seemed to be Eddy's only option, but can't due to the many axes still chasing him. "Man, these axes are almost as annoying as Sarah!" He complained as he summoned out his spellbook.

"Dark Spellbook! Dark Card 1: Shadow Blast! Eat it, axes!" Eddy yelled out as his mage staff which he summoned earlier launched a giant shadow ball heading straight for the axes.

As the ball explodes on contact, Troe was watching in anticipation to finally get her chance to snap some necks.

The three Eds regrouped to continue their attack. "Got anything, sockhead?" Eddy asked having no plan on what to do anymore.

"Well, right now. With her powers to manipulate time and space, we can't harm her...if her shield fails, then time will stop it. We managed to break through her shield strategy, now we just need to find one that breaks through time!" Double D explained sounding like he was about to give up.

"Or we could leave it to those three." Eddy interrupted pointing the other two Eds to three robed warriors facing Troe.

"Oh? Another set of weakling warriors? Well, if the so called "Chosen Ones" couldn't do it, then what will?" Troe asked the three robed warriors.

"Hah! We're not like those impostors! We're the real Chosen Ones!" the left robed warrior replied holding two green and pink sabers, while being covered with a purple glowing cloak.

"Yeah! We're gonna rescue the Queen and save the world!" said the middle cloaked figure with a happy accent. The middle figure was holding a strange sword, with the shape of a guitar, while covered in a yellow cloak.

"Oh? The "real" Chosen Ones?" She laughed evilly as she circles to the top of Lighmarra's seal. "No matter how many "Chosen Ones" their are. You will never defeat me!" She mocked them as the Eds finally recovered to meet the..."Chosen Ones?"

"She's right!" Double D called out to the three robed warriors as the three turned to the Eds.

"We encountered her special ability to manipulate time and space, while also managing to summon a telekinetic field that can be only penatrated by having two people charge at opposite directions." Double D explained as two of the newcomers had question marks all over their faces.

However, the right figure did understand Double D's speech. "Hmm, is that so? Well, in theory, she's invincible, but not with us." The right figure replied confidently holding his special sword. This figure's sword had stars and space all placed in the sword as the tip is greeted by a Neutron star and had a red robe.

Eddy snickered at this remark. If they can't do it, how will they fare against Troe? "Oh yeah, fake Chosen Ones, you try it!" Eddy replied deciding to sit back and not help as back-up, but to see if they can do it.

"Eddy!" Double D said under his voice as Eddy pulls him and Ed back to see if these newcomers can truly defeat Troe.

"Okay, ready guys?" The purple robed warrior asked his comrades as they begin in battle stance.

"All right! If only (*spoiler name here*) could see me now!" The yellow robed warrior commented as he goes into battle mode.

"Okay, commence the strategy!" yelled out the red robed warrior as all three of them jump in multiple directions.

The purple one jumped to the left, yellow upwards, and red to the right.

Troe chuckled, having seen this technique already. "Are you that foolish?" She said with an evil grin waiting to see what they would do next.

"Now!" The purple warrior said as he suddenly switches to a Mage staff and Spellbook.

He begins to chant out one of his special Magic cards. "Ice Spellbook, activate! Spell 4: Freezing Pillars, activate!" He yelled out as his staff glows in an icy color.

"Wait..." Troe spoke hearing the spell. "No! Gotta freeze time before-ack!" Suddenly, a giant pillar breaks over the ground of Troe's area as it begins to form around her freezing her movements or any chances of freezing time.

"My turn!" The yellow warrior said happily as he begins his attack.

He slices up the uneeded parts of the Troe icicle, as it begins to show only a Troe shaped icicle. "Okay! Ready for blasting!" He said happily as he jumps out of firing range for the last attack.

"Okay!" The red warrior spoke as he keeps his balance on one of the pillars aiming just right to banish Troe to the darkness from when she came. "Wind Molecular Rip, go!" He yelled out as his sword begins to glow green, while covered in mini winds surrounding it.

_"Wait...could that be.." Double D looked at the warrior with a curious eye._

Eddy in the meantime watches in anger as these warriors were actually more better then him and his Eds. Other then that, his pride was also decreasing with every hit these warriors cause.

"NO!" She yelled in anger as to stop time, she needed to have full control of her body for it to work.

_SLASH!_

The red warrior lands as all of them looks at Troe to see what happens next. The ice pillar vanishes completely as Troe crashes to the ground as she begins to fade holding her chest. "Grr, no!" She yells in agony.

"Well, it looks like I have been defeated," She said with an evil grin, but had a few words to say before she vanishes. "Remember, the other High Zemzes guarding the other seals are more powerful then me, those three couldn't even defeat me, what makes you think you can save the world?" She finished as she disappears as she gives off one final evil laugh echoing towards Lighmarra's throne.

The Eds hope were even more shattered, being picked as the chosen ones. They couldn't even defeat Troe without help. If they can't defeat one of the High Zemzes, then how can they seal Haruku once more?

The three newcomers celebrated as the three regrouped. "Alright! We did it!" The yellow warrior celebrated happily as he returns his sword having both hands free.

The red one pulls out a weird device. "Hmm, it seems the Light Realm is slowly healing, but the main problem is the Light Guardian's seal." He explained as he shows them the map of Light Kingdom.

"Problem?" Double D interrupted as the three Eds walk towards them.

"Oh yeah, it's the "other Chosen Ones." The purple one said sarcastically.

"That's another thing I want to ask," Double D spoke wanting to get answers. "Are you really the Chosen Ones?"

The red one spoke. "Yes, we are. We came here on a mission to stop Haruku from destroying our world."

Double D stopped for a moment. _"Of course! Could it be that these Chosen Ones come from a parallel universe?"_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The red one's watch begins to ring. "Go ahead." He answered turning it on.

_"Good work with restoring the Light Kingdom, now the next closest one seems to be Water, you'll need special equipment to fight down there."_

"Roger that." He said as he turns off his watch.

"You know what to do," The red one asked the purple robed warrior as he nods.

"To Center Union!" He yelled out as suddenly, his comrades and himself disappeared in a poof leaving the Eds in questions yet to be unsolved.

Suddenly, Lighmarra's seal cracks as the orb begins to float in front of the Eds. _"The descendants of the Chosen Ones?" She said telepathically._

"What the!" Eddy said in shock. "The seal talks!"

"Eddy," Double D spoke. "Since Troe was vanquished, it's safe to assume that the Light Guardian has been free."

_"Indeed, my seal has been broken thanks to your valiant efforts, but I'm afraid, the road is just beginning.." She warned the heroes._

_"One day has passed since Troe's death. The Light Kingdom is slowly returning to normal. Lighmarra's seal is still intact, but she said that it takes a couple of days to fully break the spell. For now, my only question is. Are their really parallel universes and just who were those three warriors? For now, my fellow Eds and I are moving on to the Water realm, since it's the closest realm. Our only problem is getting there. The revived Light citizens decided to thank for our efforts by giving us a teleporting cube. Fortunately, it reveals that that the cube can send more then one person to the nearest realm, unfortunately, they are very rare to come by and we will have to get by the first sideworld, explained by Athena."_

_"For now, whatever comes our way. I'm sure we can pull everything we can to save the world we love!" - Double D's Journal Entry 1._

_To be continued...in another world!_

**A/N: That offcially ends the Light arc! It was a bit short on my part, but it should be a good read! More questions on your head? Might as well answer them!**

**Q. **_Who were those three new Chosen Ones?_

**A. **_The hints I gave should make em a dead giveaway._

**Q. **_When are the cartoon, nick, and disney characters gonna show up?_

**A. **_After every realm ends, the Eds will visit a new world or worlds that will be either part of CN, Nick, or Disney._

**Q. **_When is the next update?_

**A. **_Give one or two weeks._

**That should answer some questions on your mind! Until then, this Paoace12 signing off! See ya!**


End file.
